


Reactions

by Gonshyk



Series: Children of tentacle monster [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonshyk/pseuds/Gonshyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift watch movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reactions

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [реакции](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/122886) by Rartana. 



Drift accustomed to the fact that Rewind occasionally sought in his archives interesting holo - not historic, but entertainment. Given that the past few days on the ship were boring, and for the carrier, deprived of training because all burdensome and gray, then swords mech went to the movie with enthusiasm.  
Romantic movie, oddly enough, has attracted many: whether if everyone was bored, or whether everyone missed this genre. Drift’s neighbor turned out to be Ratchet, who squinted his optics to Drift’s roundness and chuckled - not quite bad, and if you do not think from who in Drift’s housing mature new Sparks, the smell of carrier was very attractive, and Rodimus - Rodimus not the encoder.  
Drift did not know about such peculiarities of his condition and did not notice that he was surrounded by all free mechs on the ship; almost jerked Skids was besieged by Getaway and growled quietly under the mask, criss-crossing partner in his fields - you should not give in to overran fragrance, this is a foreign carrier, Rodimus will not pat on the helmet, and Magnus would not appreciate a mass orgy.  
However, the smell quickly become neutral – it’s Drift calmed down and leveled the fields; mechs surrounding him also little step back and engaged in watching movie. Drift was more interested in the wonderful panorama of prewar cities then plot and heroes traveling through them in search of each other, he is almost not followed, catching dialogs with the edge of audio.  
But behind the scenes were heard moaning - nominal connection occurs somewhere behind the scenes, nothing of interest; heroes fall greedily to each other, the rest of the room sighed, someone claimed to show action, and Drift ... moaned. Internal systems sweetly clenched, almost driving him into reboot, tiny protoforms inside reacted to sounds, demanding from carrier of corresponding actions.  
Ratchet, who sat nearer hoged Drift and pulled him.  
" He feels bad, well, do not crowd around him" - view of Doc looked maniacally he flashed ominously his optics at the other jerked at the smell and moan of the mech, hinting that they will break off.  
Pressed to another's body, Drift almost lost control of the body, tiny drop of grease treacherously flowed to thigh. Next scream in the film, which marks the reboot made him shudder, and even inflame of Ratchet’s spark did not help to calm down, and only his natural stubbornness did not give him to rub or get into his detals or hand to climb into their parts to fall into the reboot.  
Medic retreated toward the exit, the rest of the mechs decided that Drift was really not feel good: carriers generally unstable. Ratchet brought almost reluctant Drift out of the room; white mech still hissed "do not want", but the medical only snorted, he will make a better coder than Rodimus ...  
The connection between the encoder and the offspring of a carrier in science has been little studied, but even more so when there was a change of the encoder, and this, strangely enough, did not cause the death of offspring. Furious Rodimus in click tore Drift from the Doc and put flamethrowers, incidentally having gone elbow medic on faceplate. Protocols worked as it should, Drift only whined and stack on a wall in a painful dry reboot. To himself, he has already managed to curse his body reaction and Rodimus that always leave him alone!  
Doc shook his helmet, coming to himself; Rodimus’s field sharply choked overran background.

"In order to be binding, you need to spend more time together" - medic spat steam - "and then… he could seduce the whole team. So, casting unfinished, vividly took him on his arms and march to his quarters"- was again Ratchet efficiently commanded the captain.  
"And what do we do then?" - Rodimus raised Drift and arranged him on his hands; for him white mech does not smell – or was his filter clogged ... he looked confused.

Ratchet growled and closed his optics with his palm, audience that popped out ,shouted in unison:

"Con- necct!"


End file.
